Pasadena’s Shadow Lake
by pepper2235
Summary: A sweet fluffy story about Sheldon and Amy going to a lake. I based it off of a story I wrote for a writting class, I just had to adjust the characters a bit.


Amy could skate all day, the simple gestures from moving around and when she got to dance with her reflection, it was just like ASMR for her. The feeling was all natural for her. She would just look at her feet while she was going around the lake, looking down as she saw her feet move back and forth in a perfect motion that made her feel good about herself. She was just so excited, she and her friends were about to go ice skating.

With her skates in hand she dashed away from her friends to get to the lake. She missed all the trees that were frozen over and the sparkling snow all around, while the sun was just warming up the surroundings even just a little bit. She disappeared over the snowy hill out of her friends view.

Sheldon was stunned when he saw Amy run away, her brown, shiny, beautiful hair that swung back and forth as she ran away in excitement. "Amy! Be careful!" Sheldon yelled at her.

Sheldon still saw Amy as a little girl that he would constantly study with when they were in grade school, they would study at any time they could. They were both so small, how could he get that old image out of his head? It was just them. Things have changed now, and it was hard for Sheldon to except it.

"Oh, calm down Sheldon, it's fine!" Amy yelled back annoyed.

Leonard and Penny were just having their own conversation and didn't even realize that Amy had gone away.

"She's kind of freaky for her obsessions." Leonard told Penny.

"Well, she is a girl." Penny responded.

They both realized that Sheldon and Amy were both gone and rushed faster to the lake, they didn't really want to be alone in the forest, they wanted to be around people.

By the time Penny and Leonard got to the lake Amy was already skating around with her eyes closed, not paying attention to the entire world. She was just in a zone that was impossible to get her out of.

Amy couldn't think about anything except that it felt like she was dancing around in the clouds playing tag a with the fluffy clouds wanting a soft area to cuddle against. She kept moving around on the ice gliding to the beat of her own heart.

Amy's friends her enthused by her skating, she was just at peace. Why couldn't they be as good as her?

Leonard moved around only centimeters at a time to make sure he didn't fall, he was not looking forward to this at all. Penny and Sheldon had to drag him around to keep him moving, even though Leonard would whine the entire time.

"Why can't you just deal with him? This is getting so awkward, you know this is too uncomfortable for me. Why can't I be like Amy?" Sheldon complained to Penny.

"Oh, you know you would hate being by yourself, you can never shut up!" Leonard told him.

"I CAN SHUT UP! Just have Leonard sit on the ice, as me and Penny go skate, or Penny you can just sit here with Leonard." Sheldon told them both.

Leonard nodded as he fell on his butt for the twentieth time. He had never been good at this. "Good idea, I'm done." He replied.

As Penny sat next to him, Sheldon went to find Amy on the huge lake, but he was having trouble finding her. "Where could she have gone?" He said to himself out loud.

Amy was having the time of her life, laughing as she leapt across the ice. She spun around to make a twirl about every few minutes. Leaps and spins. That was the best part for her.

Amy scooted away to a different area of the lake and noticed how it was darker, and she didn't see much light around in that area.

She didn't even realize that the trees were all dead, and when snow fell it dropped off to the frozen lake and pilled up on the edge of the lake. Birds weren't singing and everything was filled with sorrow.

Amy skated toward the dead trees and fell forward and face planted in the snow.

"Oops." She said as she looked around and saw a little patch of snow on the ice. "I need to be more careful." She said to herself and got back on the ice as she brushed the snow off.

Amy continued to skate around again in the same area not being aware of her surroundings yet once again. She leapt, then went for a twirl but stopped when she started to feel the ground move.

She looked toward the blanket of snow behind her and saw the ice start to break and saw a crack coming toward her, she didn't move away. She was frozen in fear, what else could she do, would the freezing water kill and suffocate her?

A few seconds pass which felt like hours, the ice broke underneath Amy and she disappeared into the knife stabbing cold lake and everything went black.

"Amy!" Sheldon yelled as he continued to search the lake. "Where could she have possibly have gone?"

Penny and Leonard started to wonder what was taking so long, they thought Sheldon just went to skate around, but they hadn't seen him for a while.

"Where is Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know, he's probably rethinking the entire Manhattan Project and got lost in it." Penny responded.

"I'm surprised you knew about that." Leonard said shocked. "Anyways, I would think he would be back by now, we need to get back home soon, it's just not like him not to be back yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Penny told him.

"Still, lets go look for him and Amy as well." Leonard told her as she grabbed his hands to drag him across the lake once again to look for their friends. They eventually find Sheldon and yell at him in unison, "SHELDON!"

Sheldon turned toward them and skated over to them.

"Sheldon, buddy, it's almost time to leave, the sun will be setting soon." Leonard told him.

"I know, I've been looking for Amy, but I still can't find her. Did you ever happen to see her?"

"Not since before you left." Penny told him.

"I just hope she didn't go over to the EDGE of the lake." Sheldon replied.

"Why did we even come here, to this lake, it's dangerous over there, and she has never been here before, we should have told her about it."Leonard whined to Sheldon.

"Do you honestly think she would have gone over there?" Sheldon asked.

They all stopped and looked toward the direction of the EDGE. Sheldon paused to think then sped over to the area of the EDGE.

Sheldon went around a bunch of fallen trees and darkness. He could hardly see the ice, but of what he could see was a random hole in the ice with cracks all around it. He was really anxious to skate up to it, there had been stories going around that a bunch of people went missing and their actual bodies where in this very lake. No one knows if those stories were true or not, but he just wanted to be safe and not fall in.

He moved only two centimeters to the hole and looked inside but couldn't see anything. "AMY!" He yelled into the hole.

About thirty seconds passed and then a hand forced itself out of the lake and the fingers clenched into a claw form. Sheldon jumped away and had to catch his breath, traumatized at first, it took a few seconds to realize it was Amy.

Sheldon went to grab the hand and pulled hard trying his best not to break the ice he was on top of, so he wouldn't fall inside too. He used all his strength and pulled Amy out of the opening of the lake. Once out of the lake Amy fell onto Sheldon, and hugged him for warmth, he hugged her back way beyond relieved she was okay.

Amy was in so much pain she could hardly breath and couldn't stop shivering. It was awful being in the lake, she tried so hard to hold her breath inside and while inside she felt something hard hit her. Inside she heard clanking of something hard around in the water.

Now she wanted to scream so badly from being inside the lake, but she could hardly even breath in this moment. She was terrified from her experience.

Amy looked at her fingers and noticed that they were black at the tips. This freaked her out and she looked toward Sheldon with open eyes and stuttered as she said, "I...ne...need..." she couldn't even say the last part as her eyes closed and she lost all feeling and stopped breathing.

"Amy? AMY!" Sheldon started to shake her to maybe, hopefully wake her up, was she just asleep?

Leonard got down on his knees next to Sheldon and Amy, and went to Amy's neck to fell for a pulse, but there was nothing. "Sheldon, she's gone." Leonard told him calmly, because he wanted to be strong for his friend.

Sheldon then moved to give Amy CPR to try to revive her. He couldn't live without his best friend. Sheldon stopped and sank into his knees and he looked at Amy and then his two other friends.

"She just can't be gone, she just can't!" He told them as we went to grab Amy and hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Penny said.

Sheldon felt everything fall apart, she was his best friend, what was he supposed to do now?

"I told you we shouldn't have come here." Leonard said.

Sheldon nodded and put Amy down and walked away from her dead body and his friends while they were looking at Sheldon, Sheldon thought to himself that he would never find anyone like her again.

Sheldon looked behind him once again at Amy's dead body with tears in his eyes and said, "Goodbye Amy, if no one else misses you, I sure will, because I love you."

Sheldon woke up in a cold sweat with Amy by his side.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" Amy asked worried.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." He said still trying to catch his breath, it was just a dream.

"You're okay!" Sheldon said with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I am." Amy said confused. "Are you okay?"

Sheldon took a deep breath then said, " I just had a bad dream that we went ice skating out on a lake and you fell in and died."

Amy looked deeply into his eyes, "Well don't worry, everything is okay now, it was just a bad dream."

Sheldon nodded then went over to hug Amy, he just needed to be sure she was actually okay. She was his everything.


End file.
